Death, Lust and Revenge
by scaryfangirl2001
Summary: Hell breaks lose when Foop somehow transfers a deadly disease to his mom's counterpart. Now, Anti-Cosmo is on a mission... that has something to do with fifteen-year-old Timmy Turner and Dimmsdale High. Some chapters might be rated more 'M' than 'T'. Cover Art done by elena-14 on DeviantArt
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I used to love, love, love The Fairly OddParents. The original, y'know? Back when Wanda nagged about her boys (Cosmo and Timmy), but it was endearing. Cosmo wasn't as air-headed and could actually think a little for himself. Timmy wasn't as full-blown destructive. The other kids in his class (i.e. Remy and Tootie) had more of a reoccurring role. Speaking of reoccurring roles, where are Cupid and Juandissimo? Also, now Foop basically replaced Anti-Cosmo and made the evil plans all goofy. What the hell? Apparently, in the years I've stopped watching, Timmy's dad and Vicky discover the fairies but Timmy still has them. Vicky's got an anti-godparent. She's sixteen. Also, Timmy had and lost a dog. Like, Zippy or some other lame name. And now, thanks to this little boy I babysit, I've found out the creators have changed the theme song entirely and added a new character. There's this little girl named Chloe who shares godparents with Timmy. So now, Cosmo and Wanda basically act in as parents for godkids Timmy and Chloe, as well as their actual son Poof. Plus, I've heard Poof's new voice. Not. A. Fan. Okay, so thank you for sticking by while I rant. Also, if anyone knows that hip-** **hop song thing on YouTube where someone is singing about 'the only high we used to get is swinging to the top' or something like that. let me know what to search. It's about childhood, imagination, or something. I found it once when I wasn't on my Google account and now I've lost it. Help? Alright, so this will have Chloe later but it'll be in a different way and she'll be older. Also Poof will talk later, but not in that annoyingly stereotypical accent that makes me want to bash his teeth in if he weren't a baby fairy. Fairies age differently, anyway. Bear with me on this, huh?**

 **Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns the characters and I'm just toying with them.**

 **Warning(s): A lot of swearing; somewhat OOC; pretty canon up till I stopped watching the show ***

 *****  
"Timmy, Poof, wake up for school!" Wanda's motherly voice calls from above the bed.

"Aw, I had to go there yesterday." Timmy grumbles but kicks the covers off nonetheless.

"Poof, poof!" The infant agrees.

Timmy is twelve-years-old, in seventh grade. Somehow, there has been a severe teacher shortage, so Mr. Crocker has taken over as fifth, sixth, seventh and eighth grade teacher positions. Apparently he's in love with his job, and Da Rules can't get him removed. The sociopathic teacher still tries to catch Timmy in a lie about fairies, but Timmy's grown smarter over the years. AJ was able to skip middle school and head right into high school from fifth. He doesn't talk to any of his old friends anymore, aside from Chester, since the two are still enamored in the hot action 'toon Crash Nebula.

Trixie isn't the most popular girl in school anymore. She's actually more of a geek. Her hair is cut short, she wears a ball cap over the top part of her face, and she reads a lot of comics - comics that even Timmy aren't' into anymore. Tad and Chad are still pompous assholes, and Remy is less of one. He still has Juandissimo around to help, but his godparent is more often than not accompanied by Cupid. It is quite obvious Cupid detests Remy, but so far the kid is still alive. Remy and Juandissimo, however, have learned the lesson that Cupid needs coffee to function in the morning, or it is literally a nightmare.

Tootie isn't a total geek anymore. She isn't homeschooled, either, putting her in Timmy's grade level. She still wears her stylish glasses, but her braces have come off. She wears a checkered shirt similar to her previous skirt, but wears black pants. She doesn't have a stalker-type crush on him like Veronica has made obvious, but she still loves him. Sanjay also loves Timmy, letting hugs always linger for far too long. Elmer's boil is very large, almost drooping off the side of his face. It is honestly starting to scare some of the school population. Vicky is eighteen, a senior in high school. She has a lot more important things to worry about that tormenting Timmy and Tootie.

The school bell rings, and Timmy is sitting in the second row, sandwiched between clingy Sanjay and best friend Chester. Veronica sits in back, throwing spitwads at the back of Timmy's head. Elmer and Remy are also in back, disinterested in the obviously phony history lesson. As usual, Crocker has no idea what he's teaching. As a hot pink eraser, a green pencil sharpener, a purple scent pen, and a bright pink thumbtack, the four fairy godparents start up a whispered conversation below the back window, in the shadows.

"Remy, the boy is going to fail." Juan pipes up from Cosmo and Wanda's simple banter about just who Timmy'll start dating.

"Why would he fail?" Wanda asks gently.

"He's an idiot." Cupid frowns.

"I doubt that." Wanda frowns then.

"He still acts nine because that's how old his parents think he is."

"That's. not healthy."

"You know what is healthy?" Cosmo asks with a smile. "Cleaning your ear with a cheese noodle!"

Juandissimo makes a disgusted face and Cupid gags a little. Wanda smiles slightly; assuring Cosmo that what he said is valid. The conversation takes on weird angles throughout the day. At lunch, Timmy and Remy head to the dumpsters. Mark is in his disguised human form, and the fairies can come out of hiding.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **~ LINE BREAK ~**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **~ LINE BREAK ~**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Timmy, Poof, wake up for school!" Wanda's motherly voice calls from above the bed.

"Ah, man, Wanda." Timmy groans, swinging his legs out.

"No, mama, sleep." Poof agrees in his soft child's voice.

Timmy is thirteen, in eighth grade. Poof is now out of his infantile orb state. He looks like an actual toddler and speaks like one as well. Timmy's hairstyle still looks like a brunet Cosmo, but he recently started adding red flame tips. He sniffs around his closet, grabbing a pink-and-white top and jeans that smell clean. He grabs his trusty pink ball cap and leaves the room to brush his teeth.

Suddenly, a dark aircraft crashes into Timmy's bedroom. Cosmo drops into his fishbowl, while Wanda simply shoots up to the ceiling. The engine stalls and the top sets back like a human's convertible. The driver cackles at the sight.

"My, my, Wanda. Quite the one for surprises, aren't you?"

"Anti-Cosmo." She growls. "What're you doing here?"

He sighs, fanged grin disappearing suddenly. "Anti-Wanda signed us up for carpool duty unfortunately."

"I wahnted te be wif ma baby some mores!" The woman in the passenger seat speaks up, eating a sandwich with her teeth.

"Yes." Foop growls from the back seat. "Father warned me not to hurt my counterpart, so if Poof would just HURRY THE HELL UP!?"

Anti-Cosmo nonchalantly flicks his wrist back. Foop is flattened by his carseat and then returned to normal frame. Deliriously, he manages a glare to his father. Anti-Cosmo scowls but doesn't do anything else.

"Apologies." Foop mutters. "Tell Poof to hurry, would you?"

Wanda is at a loss for words. Cosmo is still in the fishbowl and Timmy is still getting ready - pretty used to weird noises heard with his back turned. Anti-Wanda continues to eat her sandwich. Wanda sighs and summons Poof over. As Poof waves to his mother and climbs in back, Wanda catches Anti-Cosmo's attention.

"If anything happens to Poof,"

"Then the same fate happens for Foop." Anti-Cosmo interrupts with an eye roll. "I'm an anti, Wanda, but thanks to you and Timothy, I'm also a father. I'm not going to kill my son because of some petty distaste I have for the lot of you."

With that, Anti-Cosmo shoots out of Dimmsdale. Wanda is dumbfounded, glancing over to Cosmo. Her husband is busying himself with his nickel again, so it's likely he missed the entire transaction. Juandissimo, Cupid and Remy show up just then.

"The little brat gone off to Spellementary?" Cupid growls unintentionally.

"Uh, his carpool came." Wanda answers dismissively.

At school, Crocker tells the students that they won't have to worry about him being their eighth grade teacher much longer. After a few suspicious cheers, he adds the reasoning. It appears that he's been granted the opportunity to teach in the high school next year. The kids groan loudly, like music to his ears. He throws a few pop quizzes and eventually, it is time for lunch. Timmy and Remy head to the dumpsters. Remy isn't so much of a stuck-up kid anymore. With the Dinklebergs moving, Remy has already made a wish to come true when it happens.

After school, Timmy and Remy play video games until mom and dad usually arrive. Remy disappears with the help of his godparents. Supper comes and goes, but Timmy's parents are nowhere to be found. This goes on for two more days, and Timmy is very scared. He won't admit it, but he is worried about his parents. It's a Saturday, so Remy and Chester are over. Around noon, Chester has to leave to help his dad in the junkyard. The fairies appear when Chester leaves.

"Cosmo, Wanda, I wish my parents were here."

"Wait, really?" Juandissimo raises an eyebrow. "You want your madre y padre here?"

Timmy glares at him. "They're missing, so yeah, I want them here."

There is something wrong with the wish as Cosmo and Wanda's wands droop.

"Uh, Sport?" She sounds unsure. "It seems your parents have disappeared?"

"What?"

"Let me see that." Cupid swipes it away, reading the coordinates. "Weird. Your parents have just dropped off the grid. They've vanished, like they've never existed." He pauses with a glare shared for Timmy and Remy. "Almost like a rogue wish."

"I didn't wish my parents to be gone!" Timmy shouts, hurt by the accusation.

"Whoa, I didn't either." Remy waves his hands.

"TIMMY TURNER!" A booming voice is head as a flash occurs. In an instant, the six are no longer in Timmy's bedroom, but rather in Fairy Court.

Wanda slyly raises her wand, poofing her sleeping son from inside the fishbowl castle to Mama Cosma's house. They've started getting along better lately.

"YOUR PARENTS HAVE VANISHED OFF THE GRID. IT SEEMS TO BE MAGICAL, SINCE WE CANNOT FIND THEM." He pauses to read off a notecard. "DID YOU WISH YOUR PARENTS GONE?"

"No!" Timmy stamps his foot. "Why does everyone ask that?"

"REMY BUXAPLENTY. DO YOU HAVE ANYTHING TO DO WITH TURNER'S MISSING PARENTS?"

"No, I do not." He answers calmly, though his expression shows he is offended.

"TIMMY TURNER. YOUR EXCUSE OVER THE YEARS HAS BEEN. FROM THE INTERNET. IS THIS CORRECT?"

"Doi."

"THEN YOU WILL HAVE NEW PARENTS. YOUR EXCUSE WILL BE." Tooth Fairy flies up to whisper in his ear. "YOU WON A SPA VACATION FOR YOUR PARENTS FROM THE INTERNET. WHEN THEY 'RETURN' THAT IS THE REASON FOR THEIR CHANGED APPEARANCE. UNDERSTOOD?"

"Wait, you can't bring me back my parents?"

"I AM GIVING YOU NEW PARENTS, TURNER. DON'T GET GREDY."

"What, what do they look like?"

"TALL AS YOUR ORIGINAL PARENTS. PINK HAIR, GREEN HAIR."

"Wait, Cosmo and Wanda?" He picks up on the similarities quick. "My fairy godparents are going to be my parents parents?"

Nearly satisfied with the outcome, Cupid deadpans. "So they're losing their magic?"

Cosmo and Wanda clench their wands and Timmy blanches. Cupid finds the scene rather hysterical, but he suppresses all but a smug grin. Juandissimo and Remy look panicked slightly. Jorgen slams the giant wand down.

"NO, THEY'LL TRANSFORM INTO HUMAN FORMS. THEY'LL STILL REGAIN THEIR MAGIC WHEN THEY ARE ALONE AND TURN BACK INTO FAIRIES. DO WE HAVE A DEAL, TURNER? BUXAPLENTY?"

"Sounds good." Timmy sighs, still upset that his real parents are gone.

"Sure." Remy agrees.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **~ LINE BREAK ~**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **~ LINE BREAK ~**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It takes some time to get used to it. Wanda helps Poof turn human as well. Soon enough, the Dinklebergs move. All at once, Remy moves in with his human dads. Juandissimo and Cupid are in human adult form as they help Remy run away from home. The excuse works with nearly everything in the town. Poof takes on a human toddler form, though he still poof back to fairy form to attend Spellementary. Not long after, Timmy's neighborhood gains a new 'member'.

"Hi." The blonde teen knocks on Remy's door. "I moved in across the street. Sorta."

"Uhh."

"Remy, where are your manners?" The Spanish father steps up. "I am Juandissimo, Remy's gah-father. Darling?"

Scowling, a pink-haired man reaches the door. His arms are crossed. "Who's the kid?"

"I'm Chloe." She answers matter-of-factly. "I just moved in across the street and I thought I'd let the neighborhood know."

"Only people's gonna give two shits is this one and the brat next door." The pink-haired man deadpans and walks away.

Juandissimo's eyes widen and he blushes slightly. "I am sorry, Miss Chloe. Cupido isn't himself before he has his"

"Juandissimo! Where the hell is my coffee!?" Cupid cuts him off, screeching from the kitchen.

Juan flinches with a smile. "Coming, my sweet!"

Remy's face is flushed. "Parents, huh?"

Her eyes are suddenly downcast and he doesn't know what to do. He touches her arm, nudging her to walk with him next door. They walk the short distance in silence and Remy presses the doorbell. In seconds, a frazzled and pink-haired woman answers.

"Remy, what are. who's this?"

"Wanda, meet Chloe. She just moved in across the street."

"Nice to meet you, dear."

A crash is heard, followed by a cry for help. Wanda sighs, shaking her head. "The boys are upstairs." She lets them inside and then runs to the back. "Cosmo!"

"Hey, Remy." Timmy doesn't look up as he keeps playing his video game. Grab a controller and pull up a beanbag.

"New girl." Poof toddles over.

"A baby!" She squeals.

In an instant, Chloe scoops up Poof and strongly sniffs the top of his head. The video game is paused as Poof giggles and the other boys stare at her strangely. She smiles sheepishly, setting the toddler back on the floor.

"Sorry. I just love the smell of baby's heads."

"O. Kay." Timmy takes a step back.

"Timmy, this is Chloe. She just moved in across the street."

"Aren't those houses being demolished?" Timmy asks.

"Um. well." Chloe shifts.

"TIMMY TURNER! REXY BUXAPLENTY!"

Jorgen immediately brings Timmy, Remy, Poof and Chloe to Fairy Court. He also poofs up Cosmo and Wanda, and Juan and Cupid. Cupid is now drinking his coffee but warily eying Juandissimo.

"I SEE YOU HAVE MET CHLOE CARMICHAEL. SHE IS A NEW GODCHILD. TIMMY TURNER, YOU HAVE A BROTHER AND TWO PARENTS, CORRECT?"

"Yes." He answers, wondering where this is going.

"REMY BUXAPLENTY, YOU HAVE NO SIBLINGS AND TWO PARENTS, CORRECT?"

"Well they aren't married."

"Little shit." Cupid mutters into his coffee mug.

"WHY ARE NOT THE TWO OF YOU MARRIED?"

Cupid waves a love arrow around. He causes a wedding ring to appear on his and Juandissimo's third left fingers. He brings up a marriage document and takes another sip of his coffee. "There. We're married."

Everyone looks over to him but says nothing. Attention is soon back to Jorgen. Except Juandissimo. He's staring at his new wedding ring.

"JUANDISSIMO AND CUPID, YOU WILL TAKE ON THE PARENTING ROLES TO CHLOE AS WELL. CHLOE CARMICHAEL, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?"

"Yep!" She salutes him with a toothy grin.

Back in Timmy's bedroom, Cupid and Juandissimo drop into their fairy forms. In unison, they carry out the mandatory performance. They plaster grins on their faces. Juan holds out his wand and Cupid holds out his love arrows.

"Chloe Carmichael!"

"I'm Juandissimo!"

"And I'm Cupid!"

"And we're, your fairy godparents!"

With the fanfare over, the two transform back to their human adult forms.

"As well as your human parents." Juandissimo shrugs, sitting down on the bed.

"Wanna race?"

Timmy hands an extra controller out. Remy and Poof are already sitting down with controllers ready. She grins and takes the controller, taking a seat beside her new brother.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **~ LINE BREAK ~**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **~ LINE BREAK ~**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 *****  
 **A/N: Much more drama will occur in the following chapters. I rather like how this turned out. If you have any comments on it, let me know. The alternate title for this fanfic is "A Not-So Average Teen That No One Understands." If you like that one better, let me know and I'll change it.**


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Hey, don't worry. This isn't as long as the previous chapter's note. No more ranting. For now. I have no idea where this idea came to me, so I'm sorry if you like some of the characters that won't be around for much longer. Personally, my favorite character is Anti-Cosmo and I'm upset that he isn't shown much anymore (this is like how I feel about the Gang Green Gang on the Powerpuff Girls; I was so excited but I now strongly dislike that reboot too).

 **Disclaimer: Butch Hartman owns the characters and I'm just toying with them.**

 **Reviewer(s): mylifeischeese. Thank you for reviewing. I'm glad I turned you over to the Cupidissimo ship. Sparky, right… well, I'm glad I'm not the only one who finds the new Fairly OddParents unsatisfactory. I tried changing the line breaks also. Thank you for your** _ **constructive criticism.**_

 **Warning(s): A few character deaths; somewhat explicit sex scenes; a lot of swearing; somewhat OOC; pretty canon up till I stopped watching the show**

"Timmy, Poof, wake up for school!" Wanda's motherly voice calls from above the bed.

"Yeah, yeah." Fourteen-year-old Timmy rubs his eyes.

"I want sleep!" Four-year-old Poof whines.

Timmy smiles sleepily. "It's Field Trip Day."

"Field Trip! Field Trip!" Poof is up in an instant.

"Mister Remy, Miss Chloe, wake for school!" Juandissimo's suave voice breaks into their rooms carefully, so as not to wake Cupid.

"Great, school." Remy groans.

He passes by Chloe's room in time to hear her say, "Isn't today the field trip?"

Remy's eyes go wide and he is downstairs in the kitchen in a flash.

"Foop, get the hell up." Anti-Cosmo is not having a good morning. "Your mother kept me awake all damn night and you sure as hell are not going to stay home and bitch about how you missed your precious field trip."

"The field trip is today, you say?"

"Get up." Anti-Cosmo hisses.

Soon enough, Juandissimo is sure that coffee is brewing. Remy, Chloe and Timmy are getting picked up for their field trip. Anti-Cosmo is impatiently driving Poof and Foop to their school for the Spellementary field trip. Wanda is exhausted, and Cosmo dives into his fishbowl. Anti-Cosmo crashes into Timmy's bedroom and falls asleep on the boy's bed, not wanting to go back home and deal with his wife.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **~ LINE BREAK ~**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Thank you, Juan."

"Hmm?"

Cupid walks in, drinking his coffee with a sly look on his face. "You know, Remy and Chloe are going to be gone. All. Day. Long."

Juan blushes a little, then even farther as Cupid releases one hand from his coffee. He takes another sip as his slender arm reaches around Juan's torso and begins to unbutton the Spanish man's shirt. In very little time, Juan and Cupid are shirtless. Cupid helps Juan kick off his pants, and the latter drops to his knees to help his very pampered husband. Juan attempts to tease Cupid, but the God of Love has other things in mind. One hand continues to drink his beloved coffee, while the other roughly meshes with his lover's long raven hair.

Juan is thrust against Cupid's stiff member and gladly takes it whole. Cupid is off to a good start, breathing heavy as he bucks forward with each separate lick. Cupid is hungry for the coffee as well as the love. He grinds against Juan's mouth, crying out in pleasure as the Spanish man's tongue knows exactly where to touch. Cupid finishes his coffee and shatters the mug to cover a loud moan. Meanwhile, next door, Cosmo is bored. His wife and counterpart are asleep – the latter not bothering him in the least. Poof and Timmy are at school, so he decides to pop in with his other friends.

Paying no mind to the throaty moaning spreading throughout the house, Cosmo searches the rooms and finds Juan and Cupid in a very exposing manner. Jaw dropped, Cosmo stands there, as if frozen in time. Juan notices a presence and opens his eyes warily. Finding Cosmo puts a damper on things and Juan tries to slide off. Cupid keeps him in place, so Juan tries another tactic. He tries to speak, but the vibrations cause Cupid to launch more. Juan tries to get Cupid to turn around, and he finally does. Cupid pushes Juan off surprisingly easy and then pulls him up, bringing him in for a wet kiss.

"I was trying to tell you, mi amor. We have an audience."

"Hi." Cosmo awkwardly announces from his unmoving spot.

Cupid seems disinterested. "He can stay."

If Cosmo thought that meant they were going to sit down and have a talk or watch a movie, he was mistaken. Cupid throws Juan onto a nearby couch and hungrily jumps on top. Cosmo finally regains control of his legs and uses them to run away. He races back up to Timmy's room and slams the door shut. This, unfortunately, wakes up Anti-Cosmo.

"What in the actual fuck?"

"Uhh, err, sorry, Anti-Me."

"Why the hell did you barge in here screaming like a pathetic chit?"

"I, uhh… Juan and Cupid are… I wanted to play and… they were playing… with each other."

A sickening fanged grin creeps over Anti-Cosmo's features. "You caught them fucking."

While Anti-Cosmo taunts his counterpart, Cupidissimo are making love and Wanda is fast asleep, the high school freshmen are on field trip. To an amusement park. The field trip isn't educational, but rather something to help the kids breeze by before they tackle a week's worth of testing. This is Friday. They will have the weekend to study, and then testing. Timmy, Remy, Chloe and Mark stick together as field trip buddies. The Spellementary students are on a field trip to the hospitable museum of natural diseases and cures.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **~ LINE BREAK ~**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"And this," The museum director comes up to an iron-steel case. "Is one of our most untreatable illnesses: the terminum mediocris matrem suam disease."

Swiftly, Foop brings a vial of said disease into his inside pocket. It's an incurable disease, apparently, and Foop doesn't really have a full grasp on the anything-you-do-to-your-counterpart-you-do-to-yourself vibe yet.

"Foop, Whatcha do?"

He almost jumps when he hears his equivalent's sweet voice. "I'm bored."

"Timmy went to a park."

"Yippee for him." Foop responds with an eyeroll, floating away.

"I wanna go to the park." Poof keeps the conversation going, sitting at the table next to Foop. "I'm bored too."

The kids get to go to the gift shop and pick one thing out each. Foop claims everything to be stupid, while Poof grabs some candies. During a last-minute bathroom break, Foop is holding Poof's candies. The anti-baby dunks some candies into the illness solution and pockets the rest. Poof eats some of the candies on the bus, deciding to save the rest for his family. Foop is in a slump.

After school, Juan and Cupid are exhausted and their house is a wreck. Remy and Chloe are about to make a comment when the fairy and god whip out their magical items. They flick everything back into place and change their clothes. Next door, Wanda is awake and Cosmo is still haunted by what he saw at Juan and Cupid's. Anti-Cosmo intercepts the Spellementary bus, grabbing Foop and heading home in silence.

"My field trip was awesome!" Timmy giggles, running up to his room. "We went on coasters and Mark threw up twice! And it was fun."

"Don't like mine." Poof pouts. "But I got candy!"

"Candy?" The word brings Cosmo away from his troubled mind.

"Want?"

Cosmo and Timmy hold out their hands eagerly, but Wanda tuts. "One apiece boys. You can have more after dinner."

"REMY BUXAPLENTY! CHLOE CARMICHAEL! JUANIDDISMO! CUPID!" Jorgen's voice booms as he enters their house.

"Uh, did we do something?" Chloe asks first. "Cause Cupid made us a good meal and we were about to eat it."

"NO, LITTLE GIRL. I NEED BINKY TO STAY HERE. FOR THE NIGHT."

He drops Binky off, very literally, and takes his leave. The small fairy blinks nervously, but Chloe is quick to fetch another chair, and dinner starts.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **~ LINE BREAK ~**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

In Anti-Fairy World, Anti-Cosmo sips his tea, blatantly ignoring whatever dish his wife had prepared for him and Foop. The toddler is busy in his room, trying to figure out what the illness does.

"Does ya like it?"

"Hmm? Oh, yes, dear."

"You ain't ate none."

Anti-Cosmo flicks his wrist, causing bits and pieces to disappear. "Perhaps we could buy you a monocle, dearest. I've eaten some to make me quite satisfied."

"Sata-what?"

"I'm full."

"Oh. Cozzie?"

"Yes, dear?"

"Can't we cuddles? Like we yussed to do?"

Anti-Cosmo's eyes widen. "You want to cuddle?"

"Yeah-huh. Foopy's growin' up an' he don't need me none, but you still loves me, right?" He doesn't answer and she keeps going. "Cause we still here, t'gther. So I was thinking we cuddlin?"

Anti-Cosmo flicks his wrist a little more enthusiastically. The lights dim, candles are lit, and soft jazz plays. A picnic assortment of bite-sized fruits line up by the suddenly lit fireplace. Anti-Cosmo's and Anti-Wanda's clothes are removed as a blanket falls over them and they climb atop a palate of pillows.

"Anything for you, my cherished."

"Chair-what?" She sighs, watching his fangs.

"Cherished, you twit. My love."

"Your twit, right, Cozzie?"

"Yes, my dear."

He lovingly sinks his teeth into the side of her exposed neck. The woman gasps in pleasure, sensing his transformation. Gradually, she allows herself to alter as well. In a very short time, Anti-Cosmo towers at six-foot-five, with Anti-Wanda in tow at five-foot-seven. She wraps her arms around him as he peppers her in pricked kisses. Her eyes dilate as she takes his hand in hers, bringing it to her lips. Softly yet determinedly, she takes his first two fingers in her mouth, moving her tongue around in a way to make the very devil dizzy. Anti-Cosmo's hardened length cannot take the tease.

He lays her down in front of him, sinking his teeth into her bottom lip, listening to her hiss in a mix of pain and pleasure. He uses one hand to pin her wrists above her head, while the hand that had previously been in her mouth massages her opening. He grins at the control he has, but more on the passion in his wife's eyes. He brings his fingers to eyesight, and they maintain eye contact as he sucks on them a moment. He offers his fingers to his wife. Anti-Wanda traps them in her mouth as Anti-Cosmo slams into her.

Anti-Wanda experiences the pain but accepts it with the pleasure, as her long nails scrape against the hand holding her at bay and her teeth bite down on Anti-Cosmo's fingers. He thrusts hard and quick, causing both to whimper. He feels victorious as Anti-Wanda cries out his name. He swoops down to bite into her lips as he rides out the climax. His bat-like wings launch out like bullets as he cries out her name. He slides out after ejaculating. The candles blow out as his wings withdraw and he collapses in the sticky mess beside her. She pools her fingers in the mess as Anti-Cosmo cleans the rest. He finally lies back and scoops her in to face him. They lie there, exhausted but absolutely content.

"Thank ya, Cozzie." Anti-Wanda whispers.

"Anything for you, Wandy."

She giggles at the nickname Anti-Cosmo gives her after they make love. It is the only time he calls her anything besides generic endearment names or 'twit'. He smoothes out a strand of hair and leans in to give her a soothing kiss. He reaches over, pulling close a bowl of strawberries, Anti-Wanda's favorite.

In Dimmsdale, dinner is over. Timmy and Poof are playing video games, the bag of candies lying open on the bookshelf in their shared room. Cosmo takes a couple candies before joining the boys in gaming mode. Wanda is cleaning up the room when she notices a single candy from the bag, on the shelf. She smiles, watching the boys play, and she eats the candy. Instantaneously, she converts to her fairy-self. Her eyes roll back in her head, and she starts foaming at the mouth.

"Mama?" Poof looks over. "Mama!"

The boys stop playing the game and rush to Wanda's side. She drops her wand and her crown cracks. Her skin pales and her magic drains. No sooner than Timmy's cry for help registers Cosmo to call Dr. Studwell, does Wanda fall in an unresponsive heap. She's dead.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **~ LINE BREAK ~**

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Likewise, back at the castle, Anti-Cosmo cleans up the wild night. Anti-Wanda is behind him when she suddenly drops the leftover strawberries. He turns to see her eyes rolling back. She converts to her fairy-self, foams at the mouth and pales. Her wings shrivel up and her magic drains much to quickly. No more words as she falls in his arms. He lets out a single tear. She's dead.

 _She can't be. She cannot fucking be dead. Damn it! What. The hell. Just happened? Dimmsdale. It couldn't be my counterpart. This late? This is magical shit. It isn't Timothy. That leaves the neighbors and… Poof. Didn't Foop go to a damned hospital today? Shit._

"FOOOOP!" His voice rivals Jorgen's. "GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!"

"Uh, yes, Father!"

Anti-Cosmo impatiently waits another long moment. "GET OUT HERE! RIGHT THIS FUCKING MINUTE!"

Foop anti-poofs right in front of his father. Foop is incredibly small to his over six-foot tall father at this point. He notices his dad isn't wearing much and what he is wearing is shredded. He wisely decides not to comment on that.

"Did you take something from the field trip today?" His father swallows his rage and asks Foop calmly.

"Uh, yes. Everyone did. Poof got candy."

"And did you get candy?"

"Uh, no."

"I see. Did you get a photo?"

"No I did not."

"Did you illegally obtain some chemical from the incurable wing?"

Foop gulps and prepares to portal out of the situation. Anti-Cosmo angrily swipes the wand away, grasps his shirt by the front, and thrusts him against the wall.

"What the ever-loving-fuck did you steal?"

"Ter-termia… mediocre matted, something?"

Anti-Cosmo's face gets insanely close to Foop's as he perfectly and sharply recites the name of the illness from the vial. "Terminum mediocris matrem suam. Did you give some to your mother?"

"N-no, Father."

"Did you give some to Poof?"

"I don't understand!" Foop's voice starts to waver. "It didn't do anything to me or him!"

"It doesn't effect you for two reasons." His face is still close but he has regained his calm composure. "One, you are not an adult. It makes adults ill. Second, you are not a female. It causes women to receive a paramount blow. Do you know what happens to those individuals who happen to be both a woman fairy _and_ have a child?"

"She gets _really_ sick?"

"She dies." There is venom in his calm composure now, as he slings Foop across the room, against another wall.

"Dies?" Foop gasps. "Then, Mother?"

"Is dead." Anti-Cosmo doesn't face him. "You murdered my wife. Your own fucking mother. Get out."

"Outside?"

Anti-Cosmo turns then. His eyes are blood red, causing Foop to shrink back. "Get out of here. Out of Anti-Fairy World. I banish you. If you return, your magic will not work here, and you will face the utmost penalty. Go."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

~ LINE BREAK ~

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

A/N:


End file.
